Problem: Stan drove 300 miles in 5 hours, 20 minutes. Next, he drove 360 miles in 6 hours, 40 minutes. What was Stan's average speed in miles per hour for the total trip?
Solution: Average speed is defined as total distance traveled divided by time traveled. In total, Stan drove 660 miles and it took him 12 hours. His average speed was $660/12=600/12+60/12=50+5=\boxed{55}$ miles per hour.